


The Perfect Gift

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A fluff fic for Alec's Birthday, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is a stealth romance attacker, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: A Fluffy Malec ♥️ fic for Alec's Birthday :)Part of Alec's Birthday Weekend Celebration on Tumblr.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The Perfect Gift

Alec steps out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind him. The laughter and chatter muffling behind the glass. He leans over the railing, taking a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool evening air before letting out a happy sigh. 

Alec’s never been one for parties, but Magnus had insisted and well, Alec could never say no to him. The gathering was small, only his siblings, Clary and Simon, which Alec was glad for. Of course he would have been content spending the evening lounging on the couch with Magnus like they had done all afternoon, but he had to admit he was having a good time.

They had spent the evening play nonsensical mundane games led by Simon and Clary. Alec didn’t understand any of it, but he made Magnus laugh a few times, and his siblings were clearly enjoying themselves, and that was enough for him.

It was still hard to believe sometimes. He’d spent his life dreaming about moments like this: happy, carefree moments, ones where he felt truly at peace with himself. For a time, Alec had convinced himself that those dreams were exactly that. _Dreams_. Not something that would ever be a reality. Not for him.

Yet here he was. Celebrating his birthday, surrounded by loved ones. His sister, who he grows more proud of every day. His brother and Parabatai, for whom his soul will forever be entwined with. His new friends, who he couldn’t imagine his life without, no matter how much they’ve turned it upside down. And his boyfriend, who rescued him from the shadows and brings more light into his world than he ever thought possible. It’s surreal and so much more than he could have ever hoped for. 

The sound of the balcony doors clicking closed brings Alec back from his thoughts. He smiles as he feels a pair of arms wrap around him, the same arms he wakes up in every morning.

“Hi,” Alec says, smiling as Magnus presses a kiss to his temple.

“I wondered where you had wandered off to” Magnus says, wrapping his arms tighter, “Is everything alright?” He asks, leaning to rest his chin on Alecs’ shoulder.

Alec reaches up to hold on to Magnus’ arms, he turns to press a quick kiss to the underside of Magnus’ jaw, “Everything’s perfect.”

“You’re sure?” Magnus asks, “we can always call it a night.”

Alec gives him a questionable look

“It’s your party, Alexander,” Magnus shrugs, “it can end whenever you want it to.”

Alec ponders for a moment before shaking his head, “I’m ok” he says and Magnus raises his eyebrows. “I am.”

“If you’re sure,” Magnus says, moving one of his arms, “This is _your_ day. You should do what _you_ want to do”, he presses a finger to Alecs’ chest on each “you & your” to emphasize his point.

Alec smiles, “I’m sure. Besides, everyone seems to be having a good time. I haven’t seen Jace and Iz laugh like that since we were kids,” he admits smirking at the memories flickering through his mind.

Magnus hums in agreement, “That they are. Samuel was just explaining the rules of Risk to everyone. Your Parabatai seems convinced he can win this one.”

Alec snorts.

“Would you like to join them?”

Alec shakes his head, “I can’t seem to get a handle on those things.”

“Don’t sell yourself short darling,” Magnus moves a piece of hair out of Alec’s eyes, “You impressed everyone with your Mario Kart skills, and no one can beat you at darts,” he smiles.

Alec shrugs in agreement,“Terrible at charades, though,” he chuckles.

Magnus laughs, “Yes, well, we all have our weakness’, but actually this one is a battle strategy game. I think you’d be rather good at it,” he rubs his hands up and down Alecs arms as he nods his head towards the balcony doors, “Shall we?”

Alec looks towards the doors, behind the glass he can see the outline of Simon’s shadow, watching how his animated movements elicit more laughter from his captive audience. Normally, Alec would follow Magnus anywhere, but he could tell that Magnus wasn’t interested in playing the game, and he told Alec that he should do what he wanted to.

“Actually,” Alec starts, hesitating a bit before finding his resolve. “I wouldn’t mind spending more time out here… with you… alone.”

Magnus stares at him, and for a moment Alec regrets making a choice for himself. But then Magnus grins, his yellow eyes shining like fireflies, and Alecs’ heart stutters. Magnus reaches down and grabs a hold of Alec’s hands, “Whatever you want my love” he says and leads Alec over to the lounge chair. He snaps his fingers to summon a blanket from inside, to keep out the chill. 

Alec sits and pulls Magnus down next to him, moving to lay Magnus’ legs across his lap. Magnus wraps his arms around Alecs shoulders, snuggling in close, his one hand playing with the ends of Alec’s hair. “Good?” he asks. 

“Perfect” Alec sighs. 

“Actually,” Magnus starts, “since I have you alone, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” His hand shifts to massage the back of Alecs scalp.

Alec hums contently, sinking into the touch, he pulls Magnus closer to him, “Anything.”

“I know you said I didn’t have to get you anything, and I must admit you are difficult to buy for since you want for nothing, but even so it’s not in my nature. So tell me darling, there must be something I can get for you,” he says giving Alecs neck a small squeeze. “What would you like?”

Alec blinks at him, quirking an eyebrow, “but you already got me a gift.”

Magnus stares, “I did?”

“ _You_.” Alec says, tapping Magnus’s knee with his finger.

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Oh come now Alexander, I’m serious.”

“So am I,” Alec says, he turns his body so he can face Magnus. He takes Magnus’ hands in his, “You’re the best present that anyone could ever ask for. Every day, I get to spend with you is a gift. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

For a moment Magnus appears stunned, then he reaches up to cup Alec’s face, “My daring Shadowhunter turned stealth romancer,” he squishes his cheeks together, “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of one thing” Alec mutters, attempting to pucker his already puckered lips.

Magnus grins, closing the distance between them. Alec moves to press Magnus against him, but suddenly, and all too quickly, Magnus pulls away.

He chuckles softly at Alecs’ pout face. “I just need to make a slight change”, Magnus winks.

He snaps his fingers, and a blue ribbon appears on the top of his head. He leans back displaying himself to Alec, “Well? What do you think? Do you like your present?”

“I do” Alec grins, “very much.”

Magnus hums at Alecs praise, wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him.

Alec puts his arms around Magnus waist and leans back, pulling Magnus down on top of him.

Magnus lets out a surprised noise before happily sighing into deeper, more languid kisses. “Happy Birthday Alexander,” he whispers in between breaths.

“Thank you, Magnus” Alec smiles "you're the perfect gift." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @chibi-tsukiko & come join in the [Weekend Celebration](https://chibi-tsukiko.tumblr.com/post/628787234032795648) for our favorite Archer Boy's Birthday!!


End file.
